outwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Maglious Demise (Part2)
Maglious, the Evil Wizard has attacked our City! Our forces are weak and we need your help to keep things under control. Will you help us? ---- * Kill 1 Rancid Thug in Rancid's Wasteland Camp. We have an uprising in the Rancid Camp to the South that must be dealt with right away. Rancid Thugs are looting the locals and we need you to put a stop to it. Kill a Rancid Thug and report back to me. Did you kill a Rancid Thug? ---- * Recover 3 Thief Daggers from the Thieves in Rancid's Wasteland Camp. Well that scared them, thank you. Now we need you to recover the Thief Daggers being sold by the thieves in the Rancid Camp. Did you recover the stolen Thief Daggers? ---- * Kill 5 DC Enforcer from the DC Enforcers Police Station. Good! Now head to the Police Station and kill the DC Enforcers! They have been eating away at that station like a virus from the inside out with all their corrupt acts and dealings! Did you kill the DC Enforcers? ---- * Collect 3 Restaurant Profits from the Saprano Family in Dominic's Restaurant. Good Job! However, with many of the police dead, the Saprano Family is getting unruly. We think they may be funding Maglious with their restaurant business as a front. We need you to go to Dominics Resturant and take the Restaurant Profits from the Saprano Family. Did you take the Restaurant Profits from the Saprano Family? ---- * Stop 5 Popstar Protestors in City Hall. Good, now there is another group you must go attend too. Popstar Protestors are trying to disrupt the government because of a recent tax increase effecting album sales. We need that money to run the City! Head to City Hall and put a stop to the Popstar Protestors! Did you stop the Popstar Protestors? ---- * Retrieve the Bank Security Plans from Undercover Agents in Blackheart's Bank. Undercover Agents have recently been called to guard Blackheart and his Bank. One of them is carrying the Bank Security Plans we need to overtake the corrupt bank dealer! Kill Undercover agents in Blackhearts Bank until you find the one with the Security Plans and bring them back to me. Did you find the Undercover Agent with the Bank Security Plans? ---- * Kill 5 Smugglers in Smuggler's Haven. While you were battling agents, we got word of a new gang of Smugglers who just arrived in Smugglers Haven. We fear this gang is connected to Maglious and are Smuggling him the arms he needs to launch attacks on the City! Attack the Smuggler force and return to me right away! Did you kill the Smugglers? ---- * Defeat Maglious, Shadow Form in Smuggler's Haven. We got him now! Maglious is hiding in the back of Smugglers Haven! Prepare yourself and battle the evil Maglious! Did you defeat Maglious? Use this Sin Chapel Chamber Key to access your first SOLO DUNGEON! Speak with me about "Cleansing the Church" when you are ready to try it! Category:Quest Category:WIP